Welcome Home
by jillmarie724
Summary: Nathan never got hurt and went to play for the Seattle Sonics. Now, with Jamie at 15, the Scott family returns to Tree Hill. AU, Future Generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, Jill here. I own the plot and any characters you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Mark Schwann, The CW, and Britney Spears. Enjoy.**

_

* * *

I'm just a girl with a crush on you._

"Lily!" Jessi whined. "Turn the music down!"

Jessica Sands and Lily Scott had lived together since freshman year, when Lily's parents decided to move to New Zealand. Jessi's parents had never really been home, as Parker Sands' career as a musician required her to travel constantly. The two girls had been the best of friends since Kindergarten, and 506 Cherrywood Boulevard in Tree Hill, North Carolina was their home.

Lily laughed as she bounded into the room and began to sing, turning the stereo up.

"_Don't care about money_

_It doesn't give me half the thrill_

_To the thought of you, honey_

_So tell me that you want me still_

_If only I could trade the fancy cars_

_For a chance tod_-"

Jessi groaned and threw a pillow in her friend's face. "Lils, I'm not kidding. It's early!"

Lily turned off the stereo and pulled the soft purple blanket off of Jessi's bed. "Hon, it's 7:45. We gotta get our asses down to the café for breakfast and then it's the first day of sophomore year baby! And since last week was someone's Sweet Sixteen and Jordan left a little present…"

"Oh!" Jessi realized. "I get to drive! Yay!" Jessi loved driving. Her 18 year old brother Jordan had shown up last week with a bright red 2002 Hyundai Elantra. It had been Jordan's car when he was in high school, so it meant a lot to her. Roxie, as the car was called, was now decked out with red hibiscus seat covers, a black and red faux-leather steering wheel cover, a silver angel visor clip, a red lei around the rear-view mirror, a pink glitter Tinkerbelle sticker, a black front license plate with the initials **J****S****L** in red calligraphy letters and red and white polka-dots, and of course-a falcon parking pass.

* * *

"Luke!" A very pregnant Brooke Scott yelled from upstairs. "I'm hungry and I want pancakes!"

Lucas Scott sighed as he made his way up the stairs. He loved his wife, he really did, but the last three months of pregnancy were always hell for him. "Well then babe, let's go down and get something to eat." he told his wife, kissing her softly on the cheek. "I know a place with the best pancakes in town. I'll take care of Keith and Molly and you just worry your pretty little head with yourself."

"Momma! Keith pulled my hair!" A seven year old Molly Peyton Scott whined as she ran into the room.

"Did not!" her twin brother retorted, following her in.

Brooke let out a whimper and Luke turned to his children. "Molly, Keith, go get ready for school and we'll go down to the café for breakfast, okay?"

The kids seemed perfectly content with this idea and ran off.

* * *

Jenny Jagielski woke up with a yawn and rolled herself over onto the other side of her Queen sized bed. Right on top of Alex Matthews, her gorgeous boyfriend of two years.

"Good morning." Alex greeted her. "Happy senior year beautiful."

Jenny smiled and brought herself down onto Alex in a passionate kiss. Things were getting hot and heavy when there was a knock on the door.

"Jenny! Time to wake up!" Peyton Jagielski yelled through the door.

"I'm up!" Jenny yelled to the best of her breathless ability.

Peyton just laughed and opened the door. "Morning Alex." she said sweetly.

"Good morning Mrs. Jagielski. I was just leaving." Alex said, slipping on his shirt from the night before. This had become a regular occurrence throughout the summer, and while Jenny still felt a little awkward when Peyton caught them, Alex was perfectly fine with it.

"I'm sure you were Alex." Peyton laughed. "I'm sure you were." She lowered her voice. "Now get out of here before Jake catches you or you will be one unhappy basketball star."

As Alex left, Peyton turned back. "Oh, and Alex-it's Peyton!" She winked at Jenny and went off to tend to her nine and five year old daughters, Anna and Ellie.

* * *

James Lucas Scott lay sprawled out across his bed in boxers and a t-shirt. He stared at the ceiling of his old room, trying to remember ever being here. Sure his parents had left Tree Hill when Jamie was five, so that Nathan could play basketball and Haley could record her music, so this house was practically unlived in. He was deep in thought about school, basketball, and his family when the door opened.

"Hey man, you ready to re-meet your entire family in one day." Nathan asked his son, laughter in his voice. "You should see Lily at school, same with Jenny. Your mom and I are going to call everyone up this morning and let them know we're back in town. That should be fun." There was an obvious air of sarcasm to Nathan's voice.

Jamie just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a stack of clothes from the top of his dresser, heading for the bathroom.

"Hey Jamie," Nate stopped him. "Don't take too long, we're going out for breakfast."

Jamie just nodded and walked past his 12 year old sister Olivia dragging their 6 year old sister Karen and 2 year old brother Braden into their parents' room. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, thanks for all the reviews. It really makes my day when I open my inbox and see that someone's reviewed.**

* * *

The Scott family SUV was buzzing when it finally reached Karen's café. Haley was driving and singing along with the radio. Nathan was trying to get Jamie to talk and see that this move wasn't all bad. Olivia was buffing her nails, listening to her iPod, and chewing a piece of Orbit Sangria Fresca. Braden was sitting in his car seat pushing buttons on his toy cell-phone and Karen, well, she was back chattering to Braden as if he understood every word she was saying.

"We're here!" Haley announced, turning off the car. "Now everyone-stay quiet, and stay in the van. Nate baby, you'll know when to come in." Haley left the van, cell in hand, and dialed the café.

After a few rings, someone picked up. "Karen's Café, this is Deb."

"Deb, hey, it's Haley. Is Luke there by any chance?"

* * *

Jamie looked around and immediately noticed that Tree Hill would be different from Washington. A few spots down he saw two girls about his age getting out of a car. One looked vaguely familiar, but the other was drop-dead gorgeous. Her dark curls cascaded down her back about three inches and she was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a raven on it. It read Tree Hill High in dark blue stencil lettering. Her jeans clung to her form just right and she was smiling and laughing with her friend. "Hey Dad," Jamie said, speaking for the first time that morning. "I'm gonna step out and get some fresh air, don't worry, I won't be long."

Jamie opened the door and slipped out without giving Nathan a chance to say anything. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and walked over to the girls.

* * *

"Oh my god-I love it!" Lily squealed after Jessi had shared her new routine idea with her.

"And here's the best part," Jessi continued. "We get to incorporate the guys!"

The girls squealed and hugged as only the best of friends could, and when they broke apart, there was a boy around their age standing by them.

"Hi," Jessi said, moving closer to him. This boy was HOTT. His messy blonde hair was just neat enough to make you want to play with it, and his jeans were not too baggy. Jessi could tell through his grey Seattle Sonics T-shirt that this boy had some nice muscles. "I'm Jessi. I don't recognize you though, are you new here?"

Jamie smiled; maybe this move wasn't so bad after all. "Jamie, and yes I am new here. And I now this town isn't that big, but I would love to have a beautiful tour guide show me around."

Lily coughed, bringing attention to herself.

Jessi turned. "Oh, um…Jamie, this is my best friend and roommate, Lily Scott. Lily, this is Jamie."

Jamie just stared at Lily. "Um, wow, I think you might be my aunt. I'm Jamie Scott. Nathan and Haley Scott are my parents."

Jessi's eyes widened. "Lily Rose Scott! Why didn't you tell me you had a hot nephew?"

Jamie and Lily laughed. "Um…Jess, I'm not that into incest." Lily told her.

Jessi just rolled her eyes and caught the wink Jamie sent her way. "Hey Jamie-you know those people?" she asked, gesturing towards an angry looking couple and three kids.

Jamie sighed. "That," he stated. "Would be my family."

* * *

"Karen's Café, this is Deb." Deb spoke as she picked up the phone. She was elated to hear her daughter-in-law's voice on the other side.

"Deb, hey, it's Haley. Is Luke there by any chance?" Haley asked her.

Deb smiled and looked around the café. The majority of the people there were her family, but a few others showed up for breakfast as well. "Of course dear, one minute."

"Luke!" Deb called out, holding the phone to her chest. Lucas Scott gave his wife a kiss on the forehead and set his daughter down where he had been sitting. He made his way over to the counter and took the phone from Deb.

"Hello?" he asked, wondering who would be calling him at the café.

"Hey BIL, how goes it?" Haley's voice came through the receiver.

"Hales! Nice to hear from you. How's the tour?" Luke asked his best friend.

"It was good. It's over now though. We're trying to get the kids settled down, especially Jamie. This thing is making him crazy. In fact, it seems as though he's already flirting at 8 am." Haley sounded irritated, causing Luke to laugh. "This is not funny Mr. Scott! I told him to stay in the car! But anyways-what's going on with you?"

Luke smiled. "Well, Brooke's hit seven months. That's always fun. But today's the first day of school, so I'm at the café going over the roster from last year."

Haley laughed. "Lemme guess, you're sitting at the counter talking to me now, but the family's in a booth, Brooke with Keith next to her, and Molly was bouncing on your knee all excited for the first day wearing a Clothes Over Bros original. You're in jeans and a T-shirt version of your old jersey-very innovative by the way."

Luke's expression became puzzled and he turned around to find none other than Haley James Scott in the doorway of the café. "Oh my god! Hales!" Luke slammed the phone on the counter and ran up to hug his friend. "It's been years since I've seen you! You look great!"

Haley just laughed and spun herself around. "Don't let Nate hear you say that." she told him. "So yeah, how about the Scott's are back in town for good. Come meet your nieces and nephew."

Luke followed Haley over to the navy blue SUV. "Hey kids," she said, opening the door next to Braden's car seat. "This is your Uncle Lucas. Luke, this is Braden Cooper and Karen Lydia. That's Olivia Deborah in the back. Jamie is for some reason over a few cars flirting up a storm. Care to explain Nate?"

Luke laughed. Haley may have gone on a world tour but she was still the same Haley James he knew from so many years ago.

Nate gave Luke the look that said 'I'll tell you everything later and got out of the car.'

* * *

Jamie and his new friends slowly headed over to the group. "Um…hey. Mom, Dad-this is Jessi. Jessi, these are my parents, Nathan and Haley Scott, my brother Braden, and my sisters Olivia and Karen. And um, I'm pretty sure you guys already know Lily."

Haley laughed. "It's nice to meet you. But Jamie-I thought I told you to stay in the car." The laughter cleared as she turned on her son.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry mom, but I couldn't resist learning the name of this gorgeous being."

Jessi smiled and laced her arm through Jamie's. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Scott. It's all my fault. You see, Jamie was walking around outside your car and I thought he was alone, so I beckoned him over." she lied.

Haley smiled at Jessi, this girl was clearly a second edition Brooke Davis, and for some reason, Haley thought that she would be good for Jamie. "Please dear, call me Haley. Mrs. Scott makes me sound old."

Jessi nodded, just like Brooke and Peyton, she thought.


End file.
